Yugioh RPG
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: Hehehe yugi and his friends get bored and play an RPG!
1. The RPG starts

Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura are sitting on a bench in the park...  
  
Tea: I'm bored....  
  
Yugi: Me too....  
  
Joey: I'm hungry....  
  
Tristan: *Yawn*  
  
Bakura: I know what we can do....  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Bakura: An RPG!  
  
Joey: RPG? What's that?  
  
Tristan: Are you that stupid? And 'RPG' is a 'Role Playing Game'  
  
Joey: Grrrr I knew that!  
  
Tristan: Sure ya did!  
  
Bakura: Guys, guys, stop fighting..  
  
Yugi: Nothing good comes from it..  
  
Tea: Continue Bakura..  
  
Bakura: Well since alot has happened to us, let's based it on us!  
  
Joey: Great! I'll be Joey!  
  
Tristan: Joey you just don't get it..  
  
Tea: Joey you can't be yourself!  
  
*Kaiba and Mokuba walk pass*  
  
Yugi: Kaiba, Mokuba wanna join us?  
  
Mokuba: Sure, what are you doing?  
  
Yugi: An RPG!  
  
Kaiba: -_- Why not.... Nothing else to do...  
  
Tea: Wow Kaiba! That's the best thing you've ever said!  
  
*Mai walks by and stops at the bench*  
  
Mai: What is everyone doing here?  
  
Joey: What does it look like?  
  
Mai: ....  
  
Bakura: We are going to do an RPG! Wanna join?  
  
Mai: Well... If it'll make Joey look like a fool... then I'll stay..  
  
Tristan: Then you'll wanna stay....  
  
Joey: ....  
  
Yugi: Can we start?  
  
*Everyone writes their name on a piece of paper and puts it in a hat*  
  
Joey: Where'd the hat come from?  
  
Bakura: I honestly have no idea...  
  
*Tea picks Mai*  
*Yugi picks Bakura*  
*Mokuba picks Yugi*  
*Joey picks Kaiba*  
*Kaiba picks Joey*  
*Bakura picks Tristan*  
*Mai picks Tea*  
*Tristan picks Mokuba*  
  
Tea: Mai?!  
  
Yugi: Bakura?  
  
Mokuba: Yugi?  
  
Joey: Kaiba? OoOo Kaiba... *evil grin*  
  
Kaiba: Joey? Oh great...  
  
Joey: Alright!! REVENGE!!!  
  
Bakura: Tristan  
  
Mai: Tea..  
  
Tristan: Mokuba *thinks: great I'm a short kid...*  
  
Bakura: Let's Start! First we need to pick a place!  
  
Yugi: Duelist Kingdom!  
  
Mokuba: How about Yugi's first match at Duelist Kingdom..  
  
Bakura: GREAT!  
  
Yugi: Who'll be Weeval?  
  
Mokuba: How about Joey, he was there..  
  
Joey: Cool!  
  
Mokuba: Weeval I challenge you to a duel! It's time that you pay for what you did on the boat!  
  
Yugi: *Thinking: How did he know that?*  
  
*Anniemay: Tee-hee*  
  
Joey: Hehehehehe Said the spidar to the fly: you fell into my trap!  
  
*fast foreword (Hey I can't remember everything! '^_^)*   
  
Joey: NO! My Giant Moth! *Falls down*  
  
Mai: Yay... Yugi...  
  
Tea: The little brat had it in him... oh um... No offence Yugi!  
  
Bakura: That was fun!  
  
Tea: Let's pick another one!  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. Online Fighting

Remeber:  
  
Tea picked Mai  
Yugi picked Bakura  
Mokuba picked Yugi  
Joey picked Kaiba  
Kaiba picked Joey  
Bakura picked Tristan  
Mai picked Tea  
Tristan picked Mokuba  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They all start a new RPG considering theother one was like a practise round....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: Well I'm off.. This gets boring....  
  
Kaiba: Me too... I have work to be done.  
  
Bakura: But then what do we do?  
  
Tea: I know! Since most of us have to leave.. We can continue an RPG.... Gee... It sounded better in my head....  
  
Yugi: What did?  
  
Tea: Well I thought.. we could... continue this... on the computer... or on the phone....  
  
Tristan: That's not a bad idea..  
  
Joey: What time is a good time?  
  
Mai: I'd say 6:30pm  
  
Tea: neh...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Everyone logs in on.....ummm....let me think..... (thinks) Msn?*  
  
(You can guess who's who)  
  
*(*) Dark Magician (S) has just signed in*  
  
*Blue Eyes' Tamer has just signed in*  
  
*Red Eyes' Tamer has just signed in*  
  
* ;) Harpie Lady (L) has just signed in*  
  
*Lil' Kaiba has just signed in (Yes it sounds funny, but I couldn't think of any...)*  
  
*(A) Good and Evil (6) has just signed in*  
  
*:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D has just signed in*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: Hey Joey! :)  
  
Red Eyes' Tamer: How dare he!  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: Who dares to do what?  
  
Red Eyes' Tamer: Kaiba! He's biting me name!  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: Well.... You go talk to him!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer has been added to this conversation  
  
Red Eyes' Tamer: You have some nerve!!!!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer: For what! You copied my name!!  
  
Red Eyes' Tamer: Yeah right!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer: Fine then! I challenge you to a duel!!  
  
Red Eyes' Tamer: Uhh..... Ummm.. FINE I'LL GO CHANGE MY NAME THEN!!  
  
Red Eyes' Tamer has left the conversation  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: Hmm...  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer: *cough*  
  
*Red Eyes Black Dragon Rules!!! has just signed in*  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer: What the!  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon Rules!!! has been added to this conversation  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon Rules!!! says: Like my name... Kaiba...  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer: Grr... The Blue Eyes Will always win!  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: Hmm...  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) has been added to this conversation  
  
Lil' Kaiba Has been added to this conversation  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) has been added to this conversation  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D has been added to this conversation  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: Hmm... I think that's all....  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L): What?  
  
* ~*Dancing Faries*~ has just signed in*  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ has been added to this conversation  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: Sorry I'm late!   
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: Your're not late  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: Oh  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: I got stuck in traffic after dance class!  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: o  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: i  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: c  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: heh  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: ummm... Right....  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: GO CHANGE YOU NAME AGAIN JOEY!! OR I'LL BLOCK YOU!!  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon Rules!!! says: FINE THEN BLOCK ME!!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: FINE!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer has left the conversation  
  
Lil' Kaiba says: Seto...  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D says: Don't worry Mokuba...  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon Rules!!! says: Tristan.. What's With you name!  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D says: Umm.....  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon Rules!!! has left the conversation  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: Why does he always leave?  
  
*=-Tristan=- has just signed in*  
  
*=-Tell me-= has just signed in*  
  
*=-or-= has just signed in*  
  
*=-Face the consquences-= has just signed in*  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: I guess we have to wait until they stop fighting....  
TO BE CONTIUED 


	3. The Game Begins

Remember:  
  
Tea picked Mai  
Yugi picked Bakura  
Mokuba picked Yugi  
Joey picked Kaiba  
Kaiba picked Joey  
Bakura picked Tristan  
Mai picked Tea  
Tristan picked Mokuba  
  
And  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) is Yugi  
Blue Eyes' Tamer is Kaiba  
=-Face the consquences-= is Joey  
;) Harpie Lady (L) is Mai.  
Lil' Kaiba is Mokuba  
(A) Good and Evil (6) is Bakura  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D is Tristan  
~*Dancing Faries*~ is Tea  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
=-Face the consquences-= has been added to the conversation  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: Stop changing you name  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer has been added to this conversation  
  
=-Face the consquences-= says: ...  
  
=-Face the consquences-= says: Kaiba?! Why'd ya add him!  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: I didn't...  
  
Lil' Kaiba says: I did.....  
  
Lil' Kaiba says: you have to stop fighting............  
  
=-Face the consquences-= says:.............................................................................................................................................  
  
=-Face the consquences-= says: Fine.....  
  
I'm Kaiba says: There so I don't forget...  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: No I'm Kaiba  
  
I'm Kaiba says: no I am..  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: in the RPG  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: oh right............  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: Hmmmm.... Brb  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer has left the conversation  
  
I'm Kaiba has left the conversation  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: *sigh* should we start without them?  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: Maybe...  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: Wait brb I have to help with the store....  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: k  
  
Lil' Kaiba says: Okay  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: k  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D says: k  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: Ok  
  
* I'M NOTHING BUT A PUPPY AND KAIBA'S MY MASTER has just signed in*  
  
I'M NOTHING BUT A PUPPY AND KAIBA'S MY MASTER has been added to this conversation  
  
*Blue Eyes' Tamer has just signed in*  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer has been added to the conversation  
  
I'M NOTHING BUT A PUPPY AND KAIBA'S MY MASTER says: KAIBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: *evil grin* you deserve it..  
  
(#) Flame swordsman (#) says: Where's Yugi?  
  
(#) Flame swordsman (#) says: ahhh nvm!  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: We're gonna start now... Yugi will come back soon...  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: This will be like a game! I'm the GamesMaster and Tristan....... Until Yugi gets back  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: Why?  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: Yugi and I were talking and.. we decided that Yugi should be the GamesMaster\  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: oh I c  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: You're in a forest... you have you dueling decks... you must summon you duel monsters to defend you...  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: U hear something in the bushes..  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: Oh no... I summom Panther warrior  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: Out comes... a little white bunny...  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: aww... thats so cute....  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: ok I would never say that!  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: stay in character!  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: Oh right..  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: What that's all! a little rabbit!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUE 


	4. GameMaster Yugi

Gah I'm tired of copying and pasting the remember list! Just folllow along and well yeah!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now the game starts....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: The rabbit jumps up and takes off 10 lifepoints off of Joey!  
  
(#) Flame swordsman (#) says: WHAT?! WHY ME!!!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: Joey! I'm Joey!  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: Gah, my head hurts... Joey, Kaiba is playing Joey Remember!!  
  
(#) Flame swordsman (#) says: oh right....  
  
(*) Dark Magician (S) says: ok I'm back! Oh just wait!  
  
(*)GameMaster Yugi(S) says: There..  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: Ok... You just wanted to change your name....  
  
(*)GameMaster Yugi(S) says: Yup :D Alright, just wait I have to read what I missed...  
  
(*)GameMaster Yugi(S) says: Lol....   
  
(*)GameMaster Yugi(S) says: Ummmm... Okay.. You all walk towards a door...  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D says: shold we go through?  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D says: Should*  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: I don't know... What do you think Yugi?  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: Yugi?  
  
(*)GameMaster Yugi(S) says: Mokuba aren't you playing Yugi.. I mean me?  
  
Lil' Kaiba says: Oh right! Uh.. Yes.. I think so!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: Ya... If Yugi's going I'll go!  
  
(*)GameMaster Yugi(S) says: You open the door, and you find 2 paths...  
  
(#) Flame swordsman (#) says: Hmph! I'll go my own way! I don't need your help! Cuz I'm a self centered egotistical maniac!!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: Joey watch what you say, cuz remember I can still kick your *** is duel monsters!  
  
(#) Flame swordsman (#) says: Fine!  
  
(#) Flame swordsman (#) says: I don't need your help Yugi! I'm going my own way! *Walks through the door and to the left path*  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D says: Wait for me Seto!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: I think we should go right......  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: Why cuz Joey went left   
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: I mean Kaiba went left  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: I don't care I'm going right!  
  
(*)GameMaster Yugi(S) says: Joey goes right and comes across 10 rabbits, 5 chipmunks, and 1 squrriel.. With BIG BEADY PINK EYES!!!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: AH! I summom Baby Dragon!  
  
(*)GameMaster Yugi(S) says: 5 rabbits jump up and attack!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: BABY DRAGON ATTACK!!  
  
(*)GameMaster Yugi(S) says: Babay Dragon attacks half of the evail creatures  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: BABY DRAGON ATTACK THE REST@!!  
  
(*)GameMaster Yugi(S) says: Baby dragon takes out the rest of the evail creatures....  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: Hmm... well..I think I will go my own way also, maybe I'll see you guys later!  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: Fine... Come on let's go to the right!  
  
(*)GameMaster Yugi(S) says: You continue to walk when all of the sudden..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I like making cliffhanger endings.. I really makes my friend mad!! :D:D:D 


	5. Time to think of new ideas

Anniemay: Hey folks, boys, girls, ladies, gentlemen, bakas, children, and etc!  
  
Etc: Hi!  
  
Anniemay: O_o... Anyways... How do I say it, I need some ideas... I haven't played an RPG in a LOOOOOONNNGG While soooo.. This Contiuation will eiter be shorter or stupid kinda... well yeah and on with the fic!!!  
  
A few notes: - I want to aplogize in advance... I'm eating/drink a Slurpee so if i misspell anything it's because I'm cold...  
  
- I'm really sorry I have updated this fic in a while..   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) says: Sry I have g2g..  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: aww.. bye bakura...  
  
(A) Good and Evil (6) has left the conversation  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: Now who's gonna play "Tristan"?  
  
(#) Flame swordsman (#) says: ahh.. who carez  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D says: I DO!! IT'S ME!! GOD!!  
  
(#) Flame swordsman (#) says: Geez touchy... g2g Serenity wants to check here e-mail..  
  
(#) Flame swordsman (#) has left the conversation  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D says: Serenity is there?!  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: lol  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: lol.. can we cont.?  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: what jumped outta the bushes?!  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: Oh yeah.... Umm a flock of...  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: a varieties of different bug monsters..  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: A giant moth attacks Each of you..  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: Ahh! Yugi! What do we do!!  
  
Lil' Kaiba says: Ummm!! I summon Dancing Faries in Def mode!!  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: Well that helps you but what about us?!  
  
Lil' Kaiba says: Uh...   
  
Lil' Kaiba says: sry -_-''  
  
Lil' Kaiba says: I'm confused...   
  
Lil' Kaiba says: g2g I have to finish h/w..  
  
Lil' Kaiba has left the conversation  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: Who's gonna play me then?  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: this just gets confusinger by the minute...  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: Yeah...  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: Grr.. This is boring!! I'm leaving!! :@ (-- for those who don't have MSN (:@) is like an angry face...)  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: Leave already!!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer says: FinE!!  
  
Blue Eyes' Tamer has left the conversation  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: Well who is actually left?  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D says: I'm here...  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: I'm here 2..  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: Me 2  
  
;) Harpie Lady (L) says: g2g.. I'm bored... I'm going to go shopping..  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: 3 left...  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D says: nah sry... I just got an e-mail from Serenity...  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: what about?  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D says: I have to go meet with her.....  
  
:D Yeah! I have a date Saturday night! :D has left the conversation  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: Well.. We didn't really RPG much did we...  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: I guess not...  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: I'm really bored now...  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: *cough*  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: *Sigh* no one else is on...  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: Duke is on...  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: Nah he's boring...  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: All he talks about is D-D-M (Dungeon Dice Monsters [too lazy to type too much..])  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: Yeah.. Mayba we should try to RPG tomarrow..  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: Maybe you should think of somethings first..  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: Yeh.. playing other people is TOO HARD!! TT_TT  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: Aww.. there there it's okay...   
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) says: Neh.. I'll just go set my deck... cya  
  
~*Dancing Faries*~ says: ok....  
  
(*) GameMasterYugi (S) appears to be offline  
  
The message ~*Dancing Faries*~ says: ok.... has not been delievered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well It's kinda slow.. in this fic.. Well I think I have to think this over...  
  
'til next time!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUE 


End file.
